Jet Black
Jet Black is Joe's and Jasmine's father, a movie theater owner, and a major boss in the Viewtiful Joe series. Background Jet originally helped Captain Blue achieve his initial level of fame by acting as a cinematographer, and allowing the films to be shown in his theater. During his work, he met the actress Junko, and the two were soon wed and had their first child, Joe. He wanted to show his son a true hero. After finding the Black Film, a cursed piece of celluloid, his wife died in a car accident after giving birth to Jasmine. Jet's ideals were by then twisted into something else entirely. Jet found himself obsessed with finding the seven Rainbow Oscars, which would allow him to control the fate of Movieland, but more importantly, would make him the ultimate hero for his son. Involvement Game In Viewtiful Joe 2, he obtains a Black V-Watch, and forms Gedow as the Black Emperor to attack Movieland after King Blue's defeat. Joe and Silvia eventually beat him, and Jet reverts back to normal. Anime In the anime, Jet assists Joe, Silvia, and Junior as in the game, but the rainbow oscars are not present. Instead, the Black Emperor simply attempts to take over Movieland by spreading darkness and turning movies into "black films", films without happy endings. In the anime, however, he is controlled by an evil malevolence of darkness that Captain Blue was also manipulated by, the Evil King, whose diabolical goals were to take over the real world and control humanity's dreams. Jet ultimately turns back into his old self, but the Evil King then spreads his influence across reality, having broken out of Movieland. Joe is forced to confront his final enemy head-on through the power of a "white film," a piece of film with Captain Blue in a heroic pose. He uses its power to add the strength of the dreams of the people he met on his journey towards becoming a hero and destroys the Evil King at the end of the series. This might be the very enemy mentioned by Jet at the end of Viewtiful Joe 2. Strategy The first part of this battle against Jet Black is pretty simple. You don't have your VFX powers, so you'll have to make do with what you've got. Just run up to Jet Black as fast as you can, jump to his level and quickly hit him three times (punch-kick-punch is best). After hitting him three times, Jet Black will teleport to another area of the level. Chase after him quickly and repeat the three-hit combo a second time. When he teleports away again, run towards him but be cautious. He moves away much further, giving himself time to let out attacks and more shield orbs. Be slow and methodical about the third attack, and be careful when dodging his fireballs. When you get him the third time, quickly chase after him and immediately jump up for the fourth three-hit combo to end the phase. You'll get your VFX powers back, but Jet Black gets more powerful himself. Stand still and wait for Jet to float towards you. A skull will appear just before he swipes at you with his sword—dodge the attack either high or low and immediately activate Zoom VFX and Slow VFX, crouch, and hold the punch button. Joe will perform a rapid series of uppercuts that will follow Jet Black as he tries to float away from you. Hold the button down until you run out of VFX power and then run away from Jet Black to build your meter back up. After this, Jet Black may swoop in to let you attack again, though he usually starts up his second pattern. He'll completely deplete your VFX bar and then start glowing either red or blue. If Jet Black is red, Red-Hot Kick then Zoom In to "Spinning Kick" him. If blue, do the same with Silvia. When you're running away from Jet Black you'll hear him grunt as he tosses out attacks from off-screen. As he does, look out for the projectile fire balls he shoots at you. They can be easily dodged with Slow VFX, but they're quick and powerful if they nail you. After Jet Black has made a number of attempts to nail you while he's invincible he'll finally give up the shield and instead change the gravity of the room. When he's changed the gravity, Jet Black will immediately coil back with his sword and slowly move towards you. Don't get close to him! He'll nail you with a super powerful sword strike if you let him, though he's very easy to avoid. After avoiding this attack long enough, Jet Black restarts the pattern, swooping in towards you for another sword attack. Dodge the attack, use Zoom VFX with Slow VFX and uppercuts to damage him, and then dodge his attacks again until you get another chance to counter. Quotes *Fear me, you spineless vermin! I am the Black Emperor! *Whats happened here? Some giant robot have a hissy fit? *Hey! Is that you Joe? Nice monkey suit kiddo! Now get over this instant and clean up this pig sty. I know you did it, so don't even try to get out of it. *I'll show you what real power is! *It's show time! *I am the hero... *I have been waiting for your arrival. *Hmph! Joe and Silvia. Here to save the day. *Happy ending my big toe, I'll show you what real power is! Gallery Jet Black image.png JETblack.png VJ2JetBlack.png Jet black white.png Trivia *All members of his family's first names all start with J. See also * Viewtiful Joe Category:Characters Category:Gedow Category:Playable characters